


Gorgeous

by undeadcannibal



Series: Devilish Kinks [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, LIGHT body worship, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante just wanted to try something new, but when he brought it up and your reaction was far from what he imagined, he does everything he can to try and comfort you while reassuring you that he loves you however you are. </p>
<p>(7. Something New - Dante/Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I said I was going to finish this before my birthday, and well... I finished it _on_ my birthday. Oh well. Anyway, yeah, I'm slowly coming back to all of this after dealing with some shit. I still am dealing with shit, but it's not as worse as it was. So, as a celebration of me kicking my own lazy ass into gear, have this FUCKING HUGE FIC TO MAKE UP FOR IT. I am so sorry. I never meant to make it so damn long, it just sorta happened. One day it had less than 2,000 words, the next it have fucking over 8,000. This is literally the longest thing I've ever written and I have mixed feelings about it. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> By the way, let me say this, though I do apologize in case I made him OOC, I kind of don't care at some points. To me, if Dante is close to someone like he is with her, he's a bit more open and affectionate when he wants to be. Or... maybe I didn't capture that correctly. I don't know. I just hope you guys enjoy this.   
> \---
> 
> This series is based off of [phandom-doodle's](http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/) [100 Kinks](http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw) challenge on tumblr.
> 
> If you've any suggestions or anything else you want to share, don't hesitate to comment. Thanks for reading!

Oral sex was something you were no virgin to, poor joking set aside. 

Receiving oral sex however… was a different story. 

It’s not that you were against the idea, the thought was very tempting to say the least, but with the combination of your personal insecurities and nervousness, it just never seemed to come into play in the bedroom.

Many previous lovers had offered but you were quick to bashfully turn the offer down and suggest something else instead. 

With Dante, well…

“. . .” 

“What are you looking at me like that for?” 

Said jackass was now staring at you across from the room while you changed into your night clothes - a simple set consisting of a comfy tank top and shorts - not uttering a word while you got dressed. That was unusual for him. Normally, he was either making lewd comments all the while or preventing you from getting dressed at all. 

Giving him an exaggerated sigh, you finished slipping your arms through the straps of your top before turning to face him; one hand propped against your hip while the other pointed an accusing finger at him.

“What the hell are you up to?”

There was another few long moments of silence before he finally spoke. 

“Nothing, I swear. Just thinkin’.” 

That nearly made you scoff. Dante and his ‘thinking’ usually lead to trouble, which was without a doubt where this was going. 

“Oh, really?” 

Deciding to play along in the odd game of vagueness, you didn’t continue with another response. Instead, you simply shrugged it off and made your way over to your side of the bed and slipped in beneath the covers. Guess it was going to be a no shorts night. Eh, you didn’t really mind anyway. Sleeping with Dante meant that one way or another, his body was going to end up draped or spooned against you in the morning, providing more than enough warmth for the both of you. 

Just after you’d gotten settled in and were reaching for the spare book you’d left on the nightstand, Dante’s hands had settled on your waist and had begun their ascension upwards, making you shiver slightly and leave goosebumps in their wake. 

“Don’t you want to know what I’m thinking about?” Now that his hands were on your body he took your pleasant shivering as an invitation, pulling you flush against his chest while he rested his face in the crook of your neck. Brushing his nose over your skin, he placed a few random kisses here and there.

“Mm, let me guess…” Humming in approval to his affectionate touches, you turned your head towards him, allowing him to glance up at you curiously before tapping a finger beneath his chin. He quickly understood your message and planted one final kiss to your pulse point before retreating. “Is it something dirty?”

You could both feel and hear his chuckle before he leaned forward, waggling his eyebrows all the while, and planting soft and quick kisses to your lips. “Maybe~”

Having momentarily forgotten about his drifting hands, you were a little surprised when he gave a sudden squeeze to your breasts before letting them fall to your waist again only to have them delve beneath your top. He made no move to head up further yet. No, his hands were instead settled on your hips, content with drawing gentle circles over the soft flesh of your hips.

Leave it to him to have you practically purring after only a few minutes spent within his arms. From the gently touches to the affection you felt from them, it was all worth the time spent worrying about him and the nights spent apart. He made up for it in more ways than just physical ones. But right now, you knew it was going to be more physically oriented tonight, so long as you wished it to be. 

As nice as the comfortable silence and touching was, it was bound to be broken some time. After a few more sweet kisses, you tilted your head back just out of his reach to speak. “So.. what exactly is it that is on your mind?”

Dante smiled, genuinely and lovingly (which you came to learn via embarrassed admission that he did the most around you), while giving your hips a quick and tight squeeze. “I’ve been thinking. About us and the times we’ve spent together. And you know what I’ve realized?” He finished this with a raise of his brow before waiting for your reply. Nose crinkling a little, you wondered just what he was hinting at before he answered for you. 

“I’ve yet to get a taste of you.” 

Leave it to him to be so open and blunt about such a thing. Normally, you wouldn’t have been phased by one of his similar comments, but the subject he was touching on wasn’t one you ever really discussed before. At least not with him and in such a casual manner.

“Dante.” You warned lightly, not really agitated or angry, simply because you were already becoming flustered. The warmth and surely the color bathing your cheeks could be felt by you, so there was no doubt he could see it and sense it as well.

“Hey, hey,” His smile didn’t falter while he lead one hand away from one hip to gently rub your back, doing his best to soothe and calm you. “If you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to. I just realized it and wanted to ask about it.” 

“I-I, it’s not…” Ah, how were you going to explain this without making a complete fool of yourself?

If you really wanted, you could leave now and come back tomorrow, but… that wouldn’t solve anything and you’d only be running away from confrontation. Not a good thing to do, you’ve learned from numerous past mistakes.

While you struggled to find and piece together the correct words, he waited patiently and didn’t stop his calming movements across your back, which you were very thankful for. His reassuring touch was just that, reassuring and calming in the best way. 

Even though he was succeeding in relaxing you, you were sure that you still looked like a mess. The blush on your cheeks made your skin feel hot to the touch and you could imagine the color of them was close to resembling the color of his signature coat. Judging from the glint in those icy blues of his, he was loving the sight more than he probably should have. 

Pouting a little, you continued with what you were struggling to say. “It’s not that I don’t like the idea of it. In fact, I’ve… thought about it quite more than I’d like to admit aloud, it’s just… there’s certain things preventing me from ever trying it.” While you confessed a little of your problems on the matter, Dante waited patiently and nodded attentively letting you know that he was listening to you.

The hand that was rubbing your back stopped and moved upwards to your face, taking your chin between his thumb and finger, directing your face and gaze towards his his own. It was difficult not to tear your eyes away from his analyzing pair. When he wanted to he could make his own gaze rival Vergil’s. 

“Did I mention that I don’t like you when you get like this?” Though your tone came off a bit harsher than intended, you weren’t saying it against him.

Groaning louder than necessary, you turned your head along with your body away from him in his hold before finally coming clean with everything.

“As you know, I’m not against oral. I’ve blown you more than I can count on my fingers and toes put together and have learned to be damn good at it, too. Which, I am definitely, very proud of.” Another pause and another chuckle from his end, but he still remained passive; even if he did give you a gentle nudge with his nose to your neck. “But, when it comes to being on the receiving end of it, I get… very nervous. I mean, I like it enough - well, I think I would. I’ve never had it - but the things that are holding me back are--” You trailed off for a bit to take a needed breath, gathering up some confidence to tell him your true feelings. “They are… ah,” 

Dante leaned closer and trail his nose across your neck, but this time he didn’t pull away, instead he remained there and placed a few lazy kisses before murmuring against your skin. “No rush, babe. Take your time.”

It was now or never.

“I feel insecure about it. Not just… about someone’s… mouth being all on my, er, junk--”

“Your... junk?” He couldn’t help but snort at that. 

“Yes, my junk! Damn it! I’m trying my best here, ass!” 

The shit-eating grin that had made its way onto his face didn’t falter when his brows raised in mock surrender. “Right, sorry.” 

Narrowing your eyes at him, you shook your head once before continuing where you left off. “As I was saying, the thought of someone going down on me worries me a lot. I mean, look at me! This,” You gestured over the length of your body. “Isn’t what people would consider sexy. I know I’m not attractive and I know I’m not sexy. That’s something I’ve learned to deal with over the years. After struggling with dieting and exercising, seeing doctor after doctor only to have them tell me that I’m perfectly healthy but have others look at me and tell me the opposite, well,” The well was open now. There was no going back on everything. Once you’d begun, you couldn’t stop. Even now, as you struggled with speak without your voice shaking, you still continued to spill your guts to him. “It fucking hurts. I remember when I first started dating and becoming sexually active, it was a struggle. Partner after partner would see me naked and they would suggest keeping the lights off, cringe, or leave me for good. Well, either that or some fetshized the hell out of it. I'm still not sure which is worse. Is it just... too much to ask to not be disgusting or some kind of fetish fuel?" Painful memory after memory played over and over in your head as you recalled all the little awful details, spewing everything out in verbal vomit.

“Things like that happened time after time. I simply stopped trying putting myself out there all together and settled with satisfying my own needs. Eventually, I got back into the game again and found some that treated me like I deserved to be, but… I found out that due to my experiences in the past, I wasn’t really completely confident. I was, and I’ll admit even now, willing to give and give no matter what, but when it comes to receiving or accepting compliments or… things like that… I can't do it. It’s just easier that way, I guess, but there’s always that voice of doubt in my head holding me back.” By now you didn’t realize that your bottom lip was shaking and that you’d somehow managed to curl inwards on yourself, your knees now huddled close to your chest while he kept his arm around you.

Still not being able to face him, you settled on closing your eyes, trying to rest your head on your knees but soon discovered that he was preventing you from doing so. Amid your emotional confession, you failed to notice that not only had he leaned away from your neck, he’s also returned to staring at your form -- but his stare was much, much different from earlier. Within those arctic orbs of his were numerous, conflicting emotions but the most indisputable one was the pain. 

He could feel the deep ache in his chest becoming worse the more you told him. Before, he was simply playing around, wanting to experiment and have some more fun with you, nothing bad. Now, he’d realized that he’d failed to realize how you felt about the matter all this time. His mind kept going over every time the two of you had spent hours in each other's arms, questioning himself how he could miss such an important issue like this. 

When the two of you were together, there was never any doubt or insecurities that he knew of. In those moments, the only thing that was on his mind was the sheer perfection the two of you created with your bodies and how he’d gotten so lucky to be blessed with you. Lucky to have those moments where he’d stay up just a little longer to watch you sleep. Yes, even he had to admit, it was a bit creepy to do that, but… sometimes he was unable to help himself. To him, you were perfect. You were perfect in the simplest ways. Ways he’d never thought to consider before you crashed into his life.

It was ridiculous, maybe, but fuck it. That’s how he felt every time and to think that there was even once that you didn’t feel that way because of some assholes from your past… it was slowly eating away at him inside. He swore to himself that no harm would or could ever come to you, oh, but how wrong he was. Gritting his teeth, he cursed lowly to himself before softening his gaze. The last thing he wanted was for you to assume that he was angry at you. 

He wasn’t too sure exactly how to go about things properly, but he wasn’t going to just sit back and watch you suffer alone. His hands moved and gripped your shoulders, albeit too tightly, and the normal face he put on that projected a cocky, laid-back nature oozed away -- leaving one of concern in its place. “Hey, look at me.” Though his grip was still strong, his voice was gentle as he spoke to you. 

Emotionally, you were conflicted. You weren’t sure how you really felt. While you wanted to be comforted by his kinds words, the heavy feelings still weighed on your heart. Maybe you should’ve kept everything to yourself. Going on about some bullshit in the past as well as how you felt wasn’t the right idea. No, it couldn’t have been. Maybe you should’ve just--

“Please?” 

That made you snap back to reality quickly. Unlike before, his voice sounded small and on the verge of cracking. Something you'd never heard from him before.

Despite your body's protests, you forced yourself to raise your head and look at him directly. The expression in his eyes matched the tone of his voice. Hearing the pain in his voice was one thing, but seeing it etched in his features was devastating. 

"Dante..." Your body reacted on instinct immediately. Before you could stop yourself - not that you wanted to - your hand was reaching out towards his face. Your natural instinct to protect him just like he did for you was natural, it came far before your own needs. Quicker than you could retreat, he stopped your hand before it came in contact with him. Instead of pushing away like the many others, he did the exact opposite. Cradling your hand within his own, he brought your hand forth towards his lips, pressing gentle affectionate kisses along every inch of your hand. From the back of your hand to every single knuckle, only stopping when he reached your palm. There, he placed a final kiss before pulling your hand away from his lips. 

"Don't. You don't need to apologize or make up a damn thing to me. I don't blame you for how you feel; if anything, I blame those fucking assholes for making you think that you're not good enough based on your looks." 

Quicker than you could register, Dante had somehow shifted both of your positions to where you were now laying beneath him and he was hovering above you, one hand placed on the side of you head while the other rested on your hip. Involuntarily, you squirmed beneath his touch. "Dante, I don't think--"

"Shut it." Not allowing you to finish your sentence, he'd pressed a finger to your lips, then left and returned to your hip again. The hurt and slightly vulnerable expression was gone, now replaced with that signature smirk and the shaking tone from earlier was deeper -- more assertive even. The glare you gave him after he told you to be quiet was one not to be taken lightly. Keeping his cool, he still wore the same smirk while he mumbled a quick apology. “Now, as I was saying…”

“I don’t think you’re unattractive. I never have. Or… actually, I did once. In my defense, that was the time that shapeshifter demon tried to convince us that they were actually you before being discovered and morphing into you… with distorted limbs and a few extra grotesque body parts. But, that’s not the point I’m trying to make. There’s nothing wrong with being the way you are.” 

After he brought that up the glare you sent him softened. Recalling that time, you remembered how both of the twins had treated you afterward; both of them more than a little shook up after the ordeal.

“But, that’s not what I’m trying to get across here. I’ve always found you beautiful. Hot, sexy, fucking…” His voice trailed off when he buried his face against the side of your neck, his warm breath fanning across your skin causing you to shiver a bit. “Any word that can be used to describe how damn gorgeous you are.” 

There were many things that he could’ve said to further emphasize his point on the matter. He could’ve gone on for hours and hours, but he didn’t have the time -- mostly because of his job and some intrusive friends -- and he wasn’t the most poetic man ever, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. 

“I love you. I love everything about you, from your personality to your body, no doubt about it.” 

“W-What?”

Did he really just say that?

No… He couldn’t have. 

Your mind was just playing tricks on you. 

But, yet… 

Your heart was hammering away excitedly in your chest, numerous jubilant emotions filling you to the brim with happiness. 

All of this was something else entirely. Your heart was telling you to smile big and hug and kiss him till he couldn’t take it anymore, but you mind was saying something different. There was a small, wicked voice in the back of your head; whispering pernicious thoughts and worries about the possible ulterior motives he may have. 

Fuck.

You didn’t know how to feel or what to do. You wanted to be happy about this, but something in your head was trying to convince the rest of you that the only reason he said such a thing was to get what he wanted. But, if that was true, wouldn’t he have done so much earlier? It wasn’t like he could be doing all of this for sex, no. Both of you had already accomplished that many times before. 

Maybe… 

No.

No more maybes, no more what-ifs or any other harmful thoughts about this. 

You knew Dante, and after spending years with him before your relationship developed past the level of just friendship, you know him well enough that he wouldn’t ever go to such lengths to gain something frivolous from someone. Besides, if he truly wanted to cut ties or run off with another girl, he would’ve done so much earlier without all the theatrics. 

Deep down, you believed that he wouldn’t ever do such a thing to try and hurt you. It just wasn’t the type of person he was. That fact, you’d have to remember, especially when those thoughts tried to corrupt your rational thoughts. 

During your contemplation, Dante remained as patient as he had before, showering your neck and shoulder with gentle, soothing kisses. You’d been so caught up in your own thoughts you failed to realize that he was doing such. 

Though, as nice as it felt to have him lavish you with numerous smooches, you wanted to tell you him how you felt as well -- not just about him, but everything during the evening. 

Reaching up and patting his shoulder lightly, you coaxed him to pull away from your neck. He did so, albeit hesitantly, but pulled back and waited. His gaze was focused on you once more though this time the pain that was there before was gone and instead replaced with reassuring warmth. “ ‘S everything alright, babe?” 

Unable to prevent the ecstatic smile that curved your lips, you nodded dumbly and laughed. “Yeah, yeah… everything’s perfect, Dante. Thank you. You… have no idea how much it means to hear that.” 

A genuine smile replaced that ever cocky smirk, making your smile turn a little bigger in return. 

Mood being lifted considerably, you figured it would be alright to indulge the both of you. With his reassurance that he found your attractive and desirable all around, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to push past your comfort zone a little. Besides, you often said that you’d try to try some things at least once, maybe trying something like this with him wouldn’t be bad. You trusted him more than anyone else you knew, and he wouldn’t ever make you do anything you weren’t comfortable with. So…

“I love you, too. I love you… and I… I think I want to try this with you.” 

As tempting as it was to simply ravish you then and there, Dante knew better than to do so so carelessly. He couldn’t just jump into something like that so selfishly. No; he wanted to make sure that you were alright and completely comfortable doing it. 

Raising a single eyebrow in question, Dante gazed into your eyes while he spoke, looking for any trace hinting at dishonesty. “... Are you really sure you want to do it?”

Shaking your head, you raised your hand and gently cupped the side of his face while you gazed back into his own. Your eyes displayed nothing but honesty and affection. “Yeah, I’m sure. I trust you, babe.” 

Dante’s expression softened immediately and he didn’t waste any more time. Burying his face into the side of your neck again, he was quick to begin placing different pecks and bites everywhere he could reach. Tilting your head to the side, you tried to offer him as much area to touch as you could while you moaned in response. He was far too good at everything for his own good. He knew you too well. Within seconds, he was able to press just the right buttons to have you falling apart, and he further proved that to be true as his tongue swiped across the freshly bitten skin, soothing the tender spots while his hands got to work as well. Though you were already beginning to writhe beneath him, he wanted to take his time and savor every reaction he drew from you.

After earning a particularly loud moan from you, he moved on from your neck and down to your chest. Before he paid the same attention to it, he pulled back and reached down, taking the bottom hem of your tank in his hold and then roughly yanking the top up and off your body. Anticipating the shift in treatment, you raised your arms to help him fully remove the article and tossed it aside.

Now, with your top stripped from your body, you were left only in your pair of shorts and underwear, bare breasts out in the open. Dante growled deeply at the sight of your freed bosom before reaching up to cup one breast. Though you weren’t the most sensitive there, you still enjoyed his touch and attention from time to time. And it seemed that tonight was going to be one of those nights, judging from how you were arching up into his touch, eager for more. 

Smirking ever so slightly, he groped your tit a bit harder before reaching up and taking your nipple between his thumb and finger, pinching and rolling the hardened bud sharply and then switching to the other breast. This pattern continued on until you were gasping and moaning every few moments. As nice as it was to see your lips parting with a silent noise, that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted more. He always wanted more when it came to gaining reactions from you. Leaning down towards your chest, his mouth was quick to replace his hand, tongue swiping over the stiff peak before circling it.

“Dante,” You breathed out his name softly as his tongue soothed the sore nipple on one breast before his lips closed and encased it. That made you cry out just a bit louder, fingers moving up in a scramble to grip the fabric of his t-shirt. Peeking those icy blues of his up at you, you managed to catch that glimmer of smugness that flashed within them. He knew he was going to have you wrapped around his finger in no time.

Giving your nipple one final taste and gentle bite, he pulled back just in time to see you flinch and groan. Casting a warning look at him, you pouted lightly, seeing him only laugh at your reaction. 

“I am going to kill you one of these days.” 

“Ask everyone else that has experience with that, it’s easier said than done. I’m still here, making you squirm, babe~” 

Closing your eyes, you released another groan; though this one was a pained one rather than a pleased one.

Before you could voice your frustration, the reply you planned to say died on your lips after having heard him groan in approval. 

“Shit… I can never get over seeing you like this.” 

You wanted to ask him what he meant, but before you did, he was already answering your question without having you announce it. 

“Seeing you all flushed and excited like this…” Dante released a deep, foreign sound to you -- the only sound that it resembled that came to mind was an animalistic type growl. Something about that sound coming from him made you shiver and become all the wetter. While he admired your form, you bit your lip and batted the lashes of your eyes at him coyly. He grinned wickedly down at you, lips parting a bit to give you a peek of his talented tongue swiping over the now sharp edges of his teeth. After his teeth sharpened, the iris of his eyes flickered and darkened until their color changed from his normal blue to a striking red; even the scleras changed in color, the white transforming into a deep black. 

“Makes me want to claim you for myself and devour you whole.”

Something about his slight altered looks and low, rumbly tone of voice brought forth different feelings within you. 

Yes, you knew what he was and that side of him and what it looked like, but he’d never changed himself like this. Or, at least, he’d never done so in front of you. 

Needless to say, you were left in awe over his newly discovered physical abilities.

While you were temporarily distracted, he flashed those pointed fangs at you and watched you shiver in response with his newly darkened orbs while another growl resonated in his throat. His fingers ghosted over your clavicle and breasts before sliding around to curve against the soft flesh of your chubby form. 

As nice as everything felt before, this was the part you had been dreading.

It was always this part.

Though you did squirm a bit in place, you didn’t make any move to withdraw away from him. He took that as a good sign but also one to be cautious of. One wrong move or stupid mistake and he could hurt you physically or emotionally-- or both. Neither of which he didn’t want ever happening. With that in mind, even though that part of himself was trying to persuade him to simply take you right there without caution, he restrained himself from doing so. Instead, he chose to go with a softer approach for now.

The hand that halted on the side of your stomach began to move around to the front of it. He didn’t have any specific goal, he was simply indulging in the feeling of your skin. It was soft and smooth and he loved every inch of it; the soft hairs that surround your navel and the stretch marks that decorated your waist and tummy. He loved every damn part of you. 

While he was enjoying the feeling of your skin beneath his fingers, you were becoming less and less distracted by your troubling thoughts. Witnessing the tenderness in his eyes as he appreciated every so-called ‘unseenly’ part of you made you feel as if the weight bearing down on your chest lifted. All the burden of worry and uncertainty was temporarily forgotten, instead being replaced with nothing more than love and passion.

You could only imagine how much of a love-struck fool you looked like at that moment. It was probably embarrassing, but with your heart swelling with so much damn love for the bastard above you, you couldn’t help it. Fuck it. You were in deep just as much as he was, so if you looked ridiculous while you were in love, so be it. Like he loved everything else about you, he’d love that too. Or… at least you hoped he would.

Drinking in your amorous expression, his fingertips flitted over the span of your abdomen, slowly slinking closer and closer towards the waist of your shorts. Excitement and anticipation coursed through you as you raised your hips up to meet his touch. Luckily, he didn’t keep you waiting long. Sliding his hands to each side of your hips, he hooked his thumbs beneath the waistband of your shorts and panties and removes them in one swift pull. Dragging them down your legs, once they slid off your ankles they were tossed aside like the rest of your clothes, to be found later. Once your lower half was free of the restricting clothing, the first feeling you felt was the cool air wafting over your wet core. 

“Fuck, babe. All this in so little time, just for me?” 

What he spoke of was true. You were already so wet that you could feel the tell-tale slickness of your arousal coating some of the inside of your thighs. How he managed to make you that wet that quickly - and with so little touches given - was a mystery to you. 

As much as you wanted to groan again and turn your head to the side while telling him not to tease you about such a thing, you couldn’t. Trapped beneath his hungry, lewd gaze, you squirmed and your teeth worried your lip as you tried to suppress the moan that threatened to slip out. 

Taking notice of your obvious self-restraint, he clicked his tongue in disappointment, giving you a disapproving shake of his head.

“Aw, come on, babe. You’re not trying to hold back on me now, are you?”

Grinning smugly, his tongue traced the length and shape of his razor-sharp canine teeth.

Turns out he was going to have to work a little harder to get you to let go of yourself completely. 

“Hmph.”

In a flash, Dante had slid off the edge of the bed and came to a kneel in front of it; one hand clasped at the back of your knee while the other was gripping your other leg’s calf. 

“We can’t have that, can we?”

Sooner than you could react, his grip on each of your legs tightened and you were being dragged down the bed -- the cover beneath you bunching up beneath your body before falling off the bed all together. 

Taken off-guard and a little confused, you used your elbows to prop your upper body up so you could gaze down at him questioningly, wondering just the hell he was doing. “Dante, what exactly are you doing?”

With the way he was grinning so smugly, you wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. That expression usually meant that he was up to no good. 

“What?” Dante raised a single brow for emphasis, mocking ignorance regarding your questioning. “Did you forget already? Earlier when I said seeing you like this made me want to claim you and devour you, I meant it. Every,” 

The hand beneath clasped behind your knee slid down your calf to your ankle. 

“Single,”

With each of his hands now holding your ankles, he placed both of them on his shoulders before sliding his palms down your thighs, taking his time to trace delicate patterns here and there. Goosebumps rose after his touch, the minor teasing eliciting a deep shiver to course up your spine. Just as his fingers brushed your inner thighs, almost coming in contact with the area you wanted him to the most, he pulled away and rounded his fingers around to tightly grip and squeeze your rump -- making you squeak lightly.

“Word.” 

Although he would have loved to palm your ass a bit more, he would be able to indulge himself with that another time. Now, he was going to do what he’d planned initially. Growing more enthusiastic and impatient by the minute, Dante dug his nails into the plump flesh of your rump then raked them down, creating a pack of four red, stinging lines left in their wake on each cheek.

Your body reacted on pure unconscious instinct, your hips bucking slightly while you arched up from the bed for a few moments. The harsh scratches left behind felt hot and oddly good. You weren’t a glutton for punishment, but even you had to admit that from time to time, letting him get a little rough here and there was quite a turn on. This time being no exception. 

Quicker than you could recover, you felt something brush against the outer lips of your labia and spread them apart with his thumbs, revealing your wet, sensitive flesh to him. Much to your embarrassment, he leaned in and took a deep intake of breath, seeming to savor the pure scent of you. 

Cliché as it was, you couldn’t help but to blush deeply and cover you face with your hands. This was… It felt so… You weren’t sure what to think. The thought of him, being down there, breathing in the smell of your…. before he… Geez. This was so much more than you thought it would be. You felt like you could just blow up from how nervous you were. Though he’d reassured you that he didn’t find you unattractive by any means, the nervousness from before was crawling back, but for a different reason this time. Having him so up close and personal with your most intimate parts felt nerve-wracking. You wondered how you looked from his point of view. Was it gross? Had he seen better? Should you have bothered to at least try and shave a bit before hand? You weren’t too sure...

Before you had time to get caught up and worry about all those pointless details -- sooner than you could anticipate it -- he was gently blowing on your sensitive core, making you shiver and release a soft moan. That felt… weird. Weird, but oddly good. The contrast between your natural heat and wetness from your growing excitement compared to the sudden, brief flush of chill air against you made you feel kind’ve good. 

Temporarily lost in trying to decipher why that sensation made your body react that way, you barely managed to realize that he was trying to speak to you. Shaking your head a little, you glanced down at him and smiled bashfully. “S-Sorry about that. Got a little off track there. What’d you say?” 

He gave you a single lop-sided smile before laughing. “That’s alright. I was saying that I’m going to go ahead and get things going now. If you don’t like anything or it makes you feel uncomfortable, don’t hesitate to let me know. Oh, and if something feels good, let me know that as well. We can stop or go for as long as you’d like.” He paused for a few moments before continuing. “Ah -- Forget it. Just… remember what I said, alright? This is about you and you should relax and enjoy yourself, but we can stop whenever.” He finished with a gentle pat to your thigh before it settled there and simply rubbed back and forth in a soothing motion.

Gritting your teeth, you groaned shortly before you fell into a fit of half-hearted affectionate laughter. “Ugh, asshole, you’re being far too kind for someone who’s currently in ‘beast mode’.” You gave him a dopey smile before reaching down to the hand that was beside your thigh and intertwined your fingers with his, squeezing his hand for emphasis to your next statement. The moment actually turned out kinda sweet… despite the fact that he was currently spreading the lips of your vagina, drowning himself in your scent. “But hey, I love you.” 

You weren’t sure if it was your mind playing tricks on you during the heat of the moment, but you could’ve sworn you saw a blush of his own dust his cheeks before he mumbling the same back to you. “--Love you too.” 

Without further ado, making sure to keep your lips spread apart just enough, he leaned forward towards your wet center, swiping his tongue from your aching entrance up to your clitoris in one smooth move. Your reaction was immediate when the flat of his tongue scraped against the sensitive bundle of nerves; body jolting just the slightest while you moaned louder than you had before. “Ahh, uh…” 

You weren’t sure what to say. ‘Oh, it feels so good baby’ or ‘Yum, I love that. Give me more’ felt far too cheesy and you weren’t even sure if you could master dirty talk well enough, so for now, you’d stick to something minimal.

“That’s good, keep going.” Muttering the words quicker than most people could decipher, your cheeks burned from the blush covering them. You weren’t sure what you felt more. Embarrassment or pleasure. But… it was probably pleasure. You were simply over thinking everything at that moment, so for now, he’d have to settle for what you said. 

Thankfully, much to your relief, Dante caught what you said and understood; continuing onward with the task at hand. 

Making his tongue as wide as he could, he delivered another long lick against your lips, taking his time to stimulate and lavish attention to every inch he could reach; from your labia minora to your entrance, nothing was left untouched except what was begging to be touched the most. Clitoral stimulation was what really got your rocks off, this he knew, but it seemed that he was in the mood to torture you tonight. 

As his tongue licked and stroked your sopping core more and more, it became clear that he was in no rush despite how needy you were becoming. The tell-tale heat pooling deep in your belly along with the slight tightening sensation was quickly building, far quicker than you expected. You should have known that he would be just as talented with his mouth there like he was everywhere else. 

The hand that wasn’t clutching his moved down to his snowy locks; gripping them tightly and yanking just a bit while your hips bucked faintly towards his mouth. Dante growled deeply before pressing his face against you as much as he could before making it painful for either of you, face now buried into your pussy lewdly. The hand that he’d been using to keep your lips spread left, with his face now planted firmly against you, he really didn’t need the extra help; instead it moved upwards to grip your hip harshly, fingers digging painfully into your flesh as he pulled you downwards onto him. 

Pointing his tongue a bit, it gently circled and teased your entrance, barely entering it before pulling away to create short, random patterns above it. When he traveled back down and flicked his tongue inside, nose brushing against your clit just the slightest, was when you cried out the loudest. Somehow he managed to find a certain spot that cause a deep spark of pleasure to jolt through you; causing you not only to lean your head back against the bed, but also cry out his name with another yank of his hair. 

“Fuck, right-right there, Dante.” Voice low and husky, you barely managed to whine out your approval.

When you did, that seemed to set him off all the more. Yet another growl left him before he continued. This time, the movement of his tongue was switched, changing to another tactic and direction by leaving your entrance and instead traveling along the length of your entire slit; the tip of his tongue weaving along and between your folds. He continued on with alternating his patterns and styles until he was satisfied with how you were reacting to them. Glancing up at your form, he could see clearly that you were enjoying it. He even felt a bit prideful at how loud he was making you become -- the moans you were releasing were nearly loud enough to echo around the otherwise silent room. 

While you continued to buck and thrust against his greedy mouth, your fingers had loosened their hold on his hair and instead latched onto the sheets below you, clutching them for dear life. You were so close… the hot coiling sensation pooling within you felt as if it could snap at any moment and you couldn’t wait any longer.

Barely managing enough time to speak between each moan and groan, you warned him that you were close to your peak. 

Instead of witnessing it, you felt him smirk against you, the constant movement of his tongue seizing momentarily. Quicker than you could whine at the sudden loss of pleasuring sensation, he leaned back and was now smirking up at you confidently. 

Both irritated and curious, you glanced down just in time to see him taking two of his fingers within his mouth; coating both of his digits generously with his saliva. 

For some odd reason that you’d probably question yourself about later, you found the scene kind of… arousing.

Of course, though you would wonder why you ever would, you’d keep it to yourself. 

He didn’t need another reason to tease you afterward. 

You didn’t need to ask him why he stopped. 

Sensing your brief confusion, Dante simply chuckled and shook his head before pressing his damp digits against your lips, threatening to slip within you easily with how worked up and wet you’d become. However, as close as he was to slipping inside of you, he didn’t move further and instead remained still while smirking up at you. 

Fuck! 

Why, why, why, wasn’t he moving already? 

You were so close! 

Maybe…

Maybe he…

Groaning loudly and tossing your head from side to side dramatically, your head shot up to glare at him, panting all while trying to maintain a frustrated expression. “What -- What the hell are you waiting for?” 

Dante, being the confident bastard that he was, merely hummed up at you while he watched you struggle. 

“Well?!”

You fell silent after that. 

That was loud, even for you. Feeling a bit bad, your warning gaze softened to one more apologetic as you squeezed his hand in apology. 

He didn’t take it to heart, he was merely amused. It wasn’t often he got to see you that worked up and demanding. When he did, he always teased you about it, always stating that you were his spoiled girl, then taking further delight at how embarrassed you became afterward. 

“Well, my spoiled princess, I’ll have you know the reason I’m waiting is because of you.” 

“...And by that you mean?”

“I mean…” Before he finished his sentence, he finally moved his fingers and slid them inside of you, curling them just so in a crooking motion before stilling once again. Even though his movement wasn’t much, with how worked up you currently were, it felt better than jumping into a cool pool during a hot summer day. You had to bite down on your lip to refrain yourself from moaning.

“I want to hear you beg me first. Though I did say that we were going to focus on you tonight, this might help to benefit the both of us.”

That wasn’t so bad, right? 

You had this one in the bag. 

You could totally do this. 

Feeling suddenly determined, both to reach your peak and offer a little in return for him, you calmed yourself down a bit - clearing your mind to get it to focus on something other than your upcoming release, you feel confident enough to try. 

“I… want--” 

No, wait… that wouldn’t work. Doesn’t seem right…

No, that wouldn’t work. 

Saying it cracked and nervously wouldn’t work. It would probably make it sound faker than it actually was. 

While you over-thought the best thing to say, Dante waited calmly, even going as far as to give you a mock smile while clicking his tongue a few times in order. “Tick, tock, you giving this too much thought~”

That! 

Was… probably true. 

Yep. You were giving this way too much thought. 

Yeah. You fucked up the opportunity you had to suddenly turn the tables on him and become so magnificently sexy, alluring temptress who was a queen at dirty talk. 

After a few more moments of now awkward silence, Dante thought that maybe that was where you drew the line. Though it was very tempting to pester the hell out of you, he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or turn you off. Instead, he tried to remedy the situation as best he could. Losing the grin and teasing tone, he gazed up at you with slight concern. “I didn’t push it too far, did I? Listen, I’m all for making things interesting and shit but if I fucked up and made you--” 

“Dante, please, just… just fuck me already…” 

He didn’t need his enhanced senses to catch the sudden shift in your voice. 

It resembled the same tone from earlier. 

Light and breathy, just teetering on the edge of a soft moan. 

Sure, the begging may have been light, but when he heard the tone of your voice and saw the facial expression you were giving him, it made it all the better. It was clear that you were trying and for him that said a lot more than any exaggerated begging ever could. 

Rather than becoming annoyed or angry at your attempt - or any harsh reaction that you were expecting - he gave none. Instead, it seemed that your simple line worked better than you’d hoped. 

Finally, after everything the two of you had been through tonight, the moment both of you had been anticipating was happening. Crooking his fingers in a slight ‘come-hither’ shape within you, he was quick to settle into a rhythm of thrusting.

The slight upward curl of his fingers combined with the nearly inhuman speed of his digits pistoning in and out of your twitching pussy had your eyes rolling back. Just as you cried out in ecstasy of his fingers finally fucking you he added his thumb to the equation; using the slick lubrication your body produced naturally as a makeshift lube, he rolled the pad of his thumb over your clit once before circling the swollen nub over and over. That wonderful combination of rough, quick penetration combined with the sharp and intense jolts of pleasure that overwhelmed you as he toyed your clit finally drove you over the edge. You’d been anticipating that much needed orgasm all night. 

When that perfect wave of ecstasy wracked your body from head to toe in pleasure, you were practically screaming from your release. Moan after loud, uncontained moan was torn from your throat as your whole body tensed and a few tears slid down your cheeks. You were crying out his name over and over while you rode out the intense feeling your body was experiencing, leaving both his fingers and sheets a soaked mess. You felt as if you were on cloud nine -- though that was mostly due to the neurochemicals overwhelming your brain with numerous pleasurable emotions and what not.

While you were riding out your intense orgasm on his fingers, Dante was left breathless for a moment. He’d never seen such a reaction like that from you, but he was quickly hooked afterward. He wasn’t sure what to say or do next, his brain working hard to remember every little detail it could so he could remember this for as long as possible. The feeling of your hot, wet heat constricting his fingers while your body trembled because of his work felt better than he could describe. Literally. Because, unbeknownst to you, while you came so intensely, the sight of it alone was enough to bring him to his own release-- if the setting stain in his pajama pants and softening of his once hard cock was anything to go by. 

Taking a few moments to calm himself down, he gingerly pulled his fingers out of your now sore pussy, giving you a quick wink as he cleaned them by sucking and licking on them obscenely.

“Dante…” 

“Not to worry, babe. I got you.” 

You were far too exhausted to do anything but whisper his name after such an experience like that. So, when you found yourself suddenly being lifted up by him only to be carried to the other side of the bed to be tucked in to, you didn’t protest or whine. Instead, you wrapped your arms around his neck, coaxing him into lying down with you while the both of you curled up beneath the covers after he’d picked them up from the floor. 

After the both of you became settled in, you were quick to snuggle yourself against him, one arm draping itself across his torso while his wrapped around your hips. The two of you remained like this for what seemed like hours but was only slow minutes being spent in the blissful afterglow that surround the two of you. 

Dante was the first to speak after he placed a single kiss to your forehead. “You feeling better?” 

“Mm, much.” You gently hummed as you snuggled further into him, feeling happy at the amount of warmth and security he provided you. “Thank you.” 

“ ‘S nothing to thank me for. Anytime you want to do that again, I’m always here and happy to be of service.” 

You couldn’t help but to snort at that remark. “As nice as that sounds, I do hope you mean that besides sexually.” 

Though you were merely joking, he knew that your words were barely hinting at your problem from earlier. “Of course. Though I am always here for your sexual needs, I’ll also be there for you emotional ones too. Don’t forget that. Oh, and don’t forget that I love you, too. Though I’m starting to have second thoughts about that now…” 

The soft, romantic mood being lifted and replaced with a light, goofier one; you laughed and gently smacked his chest before kissing him deeply. After you’d initiated the kiss, he was quick to slip a hand upwards to cradle the back of your head before parting hesitantly. 

“I love you too, Dante.”

During such a sweet moment, you didn’t even notice that his appearance had returned to normal; the arctic color of his eyes returning as well as his normal, not-so-sharp teeth.


End file.
